


Поражение

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, Love/Hate, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Она сдается. Это полное и бесповоротное поражение. Белым флагом в знак перемирия служит ее майка, стащенная второпях и отброшенная куда-то под ноги.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Peter Hale
Kudos: 1





	Поражение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

В первый раз Коре больно и дурно. Перед глазами, кажется, кто-то невидимый включил старый телевизор, транслирующий исключительно помехи. Прикрыть веки — не такая уж и плохая идея, только вряд ли станет лучше. 

Питер не пытается быть ласковым, ему неведома нежность. Исключительно сила, скорость, доминирование. Кора уверена, то будь у него выдержки на йоту меньше, он бы не смог сдержать победного рыка, чувствуя её в своих руках. А она… Она сдается — прогибается, придвигается, разве что не скулит, прося о большем. 

(Хотя куда еще?)

Это полное и бесповоротное поражение. Белым флагом в знак перемирия служит ее майка, стащенная второпях и отброшенная куда-то под ноги. Кору не особо интересует, что случится дальше с одним из элементов её гардероба. 

Да её даже не интересует, что станет дальше с ею самой. 

В глубине души она надеется, что об этом позаботится Питер. 

Он скользит раскрытой ладонью вверх по позвоночнику, после чего стискивает пальцами её шею. У Коры подкашиваются колени, а помехи перед глазами становятся еще более отчетливыми. Питер любит подчинять и командовать, Питер любит наказывать за неповиновение, Питер…

Питер трахает её быстро, рвано, словно в нем все еще живет неверие к происходящему. 

Кора тоже не особо верит, что это все реально; что она, черт подери, реально сейчас подставляется под собственного дядю, который стал причиной множества семейных бед. Который рычит и кусает в области лопатки так, что Коре остается лишь плавится в сильных руках и поддаваться под очередной жесткий толчок. 

Она отвратительная и грязная; и вовсе не пот и сперма, смешавшиеся на коже, заставляют её чувствовать таковой. Она не сможет отмыться никогда, потому что изнанку души невозможно засунуть в душевую кабинку и хорошенько прополоскать её под кипятком. 

Она попросту сумасшедшая, двинутая, чокнутая на всю голову; даже больше, чем Питер, побывавший — за все хорошее — в «Доме Эха». Ей не помогут психиатры, лекарства и даже Ужасные Доктора. Её чума засела слишком глубоко, проникла под кожу, въелась в подкорку мозга и осталась навсегда в чужой ДНК, идентичной её. 

Её чуму зовут Питер Хейл, и именно под ним Кора сейчас кончает с гортанным стоном, утыкаясь лбом в стену и оставляя глубокие царапины на идеальной прежде полировке книжного шкафа.

— Хорошая девочка, — мягким рыком раздается над ухом, и Кора чувствует каждой клеточкой себя оргазм, накрывающий Питера. 

Вряд ли хорошая, но кто она такая, чтобы спорить? 

В лофте Кора не задерживается. Смертельно хочется набрать ванну, вылить туда содержимое как минимум дюжины флаконов с гелями, чтобы перебить запах секса (и Питера. Скорее Питера, конечно), и остаться там на пару часов, но она лишь наскоро принимает душ, отыскивает все свои вещи, одевается и, ни слова не проронив, движется к выходу. 

Питер рассматривает огромную луну, зависшую, кажется, не на небе, а в оконном проеме лофта, и окликает Кору уже на самом пороге. 

— **_Будь осторожна!_**

 ** _«Осторожна? Уже пробовала... Так скучно!»_** — крутится у неё в голове. 

— Конечно, Питер, — произносит она вслух, на пару мгновений обернувшись к нему. 

Питер смотрит все еще жадно, требовательно и отчего-то… слишком честно. Он не ждет объяснений или вопросов, не спешит говорить сам; он, кажется, действительно волнуется за неё.

Кора дарит ему кривую улыбку и исчезает за дверью.

Будь она осторожна, ничего бы этого не случилось. 

Небеса, но «заскучала» ведь далеко от «соскучилась»…

Кора качает головой, считая, что на почве полнолуния у неё попросту помутился рассудок.

***

В следующий раз ей тоже больно и дурно. И в следующий, и в следующий, и в…

Она никому не признается, что в этом всем — её наивысшее наслаждение.


End file.
